


Oirás mi silencio gritar

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brothers, Drabble Collection, Gen, Hatred, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Redemption
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 18:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21450646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Había conocido bien el dolor, había conocido las traicioneras profundidades de la oscuridad, y ahora estaba ahogando en esa.





	Oirás mi silencio gritar

**Oirás mi silencio gritar**

  1. _ La elección _

_Recuerda, no nos he consentido saber lo que significa ‘bien’._

El tono de su hermano lo había entristecido, por razones que no tenía éxito de entender.

_Bien_.

Esa palabra, tan aparentemente simple, seguía atormentándolo. No había tenido el coraje de preguntar su significado a otros que Sirius, y después esa enigmática respuesta se había cerrado en un silencio impenetrable.

Regulus sólo era un niño, pero ya sentía sobre su cabeza una sentencia, palabras nunca decidas que le indicaban la única vía que tenía que seguir.

Era un niño, ya privo de la facultad de elegir, sólo porque ignoraba el sentido de una palabra.

Y el silencio, empezaba a ser oprimente.

  1. _ El camino_

Era envidioso.

No envidiaba las gritas destinadas a su hermano, ni las miradas llenas de desprecio que sus padres le daban.

De hecho, podía decirse feliz de ser aún el reverenciado, casi glorificado, guardián de las esperanzas de la familia.

Pero Sirius había hecho una elección, mientras Regulus nunca iba a poderlo hacer.

El camino había llegado a una encrucijada, y dado que el ramal que llevaba al bien ya había sido cogida, Regulus era consciente que sólo le quedaba el mal.

Habría querido culpar a su hermano, gritarle que lo había condenado, pero tenía miedo del estado de paria en que sería estado, junto al mayor.

Y se quedó en silencio.

  1. _ El desdén_

Casi parecía brillar.

Reía, se iba por ahí con sus patéticos amigos, despreocupado de todo.

Sirius era la luz más pura y Regulus seguía mirándolo con sus ojos entrecerrados, como si no pusiera sostener la visión.

Era todo lo que le habían enseñado a despreciar, y con el tiempo había apreso a odiar su hermano, un rencor que se había arraigado en él, no dejando espacio a otras sensaciones.

Se cruzaba con él en los pasillos de Hogwarts y lo miraba brevemente, como a punto de descargar todas esas emocionas reprimidas mal.

Pero siempre se quedaba en silencio.

  1. _ El vacío_

La oscuridad estaba en todas partes.

Casi parecía devorarlo, envolverlo en sus espiras despiadadas, pidiéndole un alma que Regulus tenía miedo de no poseer. No más, desde mucho tiempo.

Había recorrido ese maldito camino, había llegado a las cumbres de la oscuridad, y ahora estaba en caída libre.

Ya no hablaba, sólo ejecutaba ordenes siempre más locos, y se atrincheraba detrás un silencio ensordecedor.

Y pensaba a Sirius, a sus miradas de desprecio por lo en que su hermano había vuelto, a su cara, seguramente más vieja de la suya, pero extrañamente menos marcada.

Mientras Regulus se quedaba en ese tácito negro de muerte, lamiéndose heridas invisibles.

  1. _ La redención _

El bien y el mal. La luz y la oscuridad.

Había conocido bien el dolor, había conocido las traicioneras profundidades de la oscuridad, y ahora estaba ahogando en esa.

Pensó a su venganza, pensó que su muerte iba a tener valor, iba a rescatar acciones que tenía dificultad a admitir de haber cumplido.

Y, en fin, pensó a su hermano que estaba en algún lugar, ignaro.

La punición por sus pecados, Regulus lo sabía, era morir en esta manera. Lejos, solo, ignorado.

Moría, con la idea que, quizás, Sirius y él no eran tan diferentes, que pero nunca iban a saberlo.

Y a acogerlo, a las puertas del infierno, iba a ser el habitual, inmenso silencio.


End file.
